


Those things that lovers do

by Whitestormwolfq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, there's like one swear word in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitestormwolfq/pseuds/Whitestormwolfq
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot discuss the meaning of romantic affections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it feels rushed, i speedwrote it. But it’s a little scenario i really wanted to get out of my head. Ridiculously romantic for something i've written (kind of for amedot bomb 3 day 5)

It was a chilly evening, Amethyst and Peridot walked together down the Beach City boardwalk, they didn’t talk much, but Amethyst enjoyed the silent company nonetheless. Earlier that day they had been hanging out together at the temple, as Peridot still often visited Steven and the others, and now she and Amethyst was on their way back to the barn.

Peridot could have used the warp pad to get there, but it was Amethyst who offered to tag along and keep her company if she decided to walk instead. This seemed like a good idea to the both of them, and in the end they just decided to take a walk through Beach City, as Amethyst didn’t want to miss a chance to show her friend around. 

Amethyst had made sure to show her some of her favorite places. Most of them were closed so there was not a whole lot around to do, but Amethyst promised to take Peridot to the arcade next time. When peridot remembered the failure that was funland Amethyst just laughed and reassured her there were no height restrictions. “You’ll like it, i’m sure of it”

Amethyst would not admit to anyone other than herself, that she took every chance she could get just to hang out with Peridot alone. No Steven, no Lapis. Just Amethyst and Peridot, like now.

They now walked slowly and close together. Peridot appeared to be in her own thoughts, she didn’t even seem to notice the beautiful sunset, something Amethyst secretly had hoped for. Suddenly Peridot stoppen in her tracks, her gaze towards something to her left that had caught her interest. Amethyst didn’t notice this source of interest herself, she was more focused on Peridot.

“Hey, are you okay?” Amethyst waved her hand in front of Peridots face. “You’ve been kinda quiet just now”

Peridot just waved Amethysts hand away without turning her head. “I’m just looking at those two humans, I’ve been wondering for a while now, what is the actual meaning of that gesture?”

She pointed towards a couple who stood together at the pier beside the gems. They kissed and held each other tight, such a typically romantic scene. Amethyst felt that gross feeling creep up on her, and it mixed weirdly with the wonderful thought of this being her and Peridot. She had never really understood the thing with public displays of affections like that, even though she sure liked teasing her friends about it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it looked… superficial.

“Dude, don’t stare” she said and pushed Peridot lightly so she would keep going. 

“But seriously, what is the actual point?” Peridot said, and she was forced to walk a little quicker so she could keep up with Amethysts increased pace. “I see it all the time in Camp Pining Hearts, at first I didn’t think it was relevant, but it somehow is. I have looked it up before, and after discussing it briefly with Lapis I think I know what it is about, but I don’t understand the concept. It all seem so incredibly unuseful to me”  
Amethyst chuckled at her enthusiasm for that silly drama. “Well, it’s, you know, a thing that humans do when they’re in love” She tried her best to come up with a good way to explain.

“It’s like about affection” She thought a bit more. “What’s the confusing part?” She asked after a while. 

“In Camp Pining Hearts they talk about it all the time. About wanting to do those strange useless things to people they aren’t even compatible with. If anything, Percy and Pierre are the ones who should participate in this ‘kissing’ according to my observations and research. But no! It’s always Paulette and Percy, it doesn’t make any sense, it’s not realistic! “ She threw her arms in front of her to emphasise how much this was really bothering her.

Amethyst just stared in awe. She wondered if Peridot even had a clue to what she was talking about. But she had a feeling she did.

“I guess, but” Amethyst scratched her neck nervously. “It feels kinda good, thats why people do it. It’s like a hug but more.” Peridot watched her intently. “I mean sure, some people are satisfied with just the cuddles, but…” Amethyst wasn’t really sure where she was going with this. “Maybe, if you tried it you’d understand?” Why did she say that? She didn’t actually think that Peridot would understand what she implied, but that didn’t change the fact that she was nervous. 

“I like the ‘cuddles’” Well that wasn’t the answer Amethyst had expected. 

“We do that. Cuddling” For some reason Peridot appeared very nervous her too. She looked away but couldn’t hide the blush that had started to spread over her adorable cheeks. Amethyst started to feel a familiar warmth creep up in her face as well. She was suddenly worried Peridot had noticed Amethysts crush after all. They had spent a lot of time together recently, and there was a fair share of cuddling included. Amethyst had thought Peridot only saw it as a friendship thing as she was new to affection and all, but maybe that wasn’t the truth. Yet she didn’t understand the meaning of kisses?

Amethyst suddenly realised they had reached the end of the boardwalk, it was time to head back. 

“It’s getting kinda late, if we walk back to the temple you can warp from there and you don’t have to walk in the dark” Peridot didn’t answer, she seemed to be in deep thoughts yet again.

“I’d like to try it, if it’s with you amethyst”

“What?” Amethysts cheeks burned at this point. She couldn’t mean?

“I-I’d like to try kissing” Amethyst could just stand there. All day she had played with the idea of kissing Peridot in her mind, but she had never actually thought it could happen for real.

“For real?” She asked. She turned around looking for an excuse, but they were alone. Alone together. 

“I- if you want to!” Peridot squeaked. Okay. This was happening. Amethyst took a deep shaky breath despite not having to. She carefully took Peridots hands in hers and leaned in.

“You ready?” Peridot nodded, and their lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet. Amethyst took the lead, but after a few hesitant seconds Peridot started to move her lips too, and Amethyst felt a warmth starting to take form in her gem. It was all over way too soon, but she didn’t want to make Peridot uncomfortable in any way.

As soon as she pulled away and saw Peridots reaction she started laughing. That giddy happy feeling was making her smile like crazy, and simply judging from peridots look, she must have liked it too, though she looked mildly confused that she did. 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Amethyst couldn’t help but tease. Though she eventually calmed down, she still held Peridots fingers tight. They both stared into each other's eyes, as if they waited for something more, a continuation, but neither of them knew what to do, or what to say. They stood there and still feeling shaky, until Peridot broke the silence. 

“Well I should head home now, t-thanks for hanging out with me” Amethysts face fell, a little disappointed it was over, but still relieved Peridot was the one to talk first.

“Aren’t you war-”

“I’m walking home!” Amethyst jumped, but Peridot recognized her own error. She tried and failed to hide a smile before she gave Amethyst another quick peck on the lips, as to make sure the experience stayed in her memory. And amethysts mind suddenly started to panic for another reason entirely. What if Peridot liked her back, _for real._

Peridot giggled nervously again before she turned around hesitantly and waved at her friend before she lit up her gem and disappeared hurriedly into the night. Amethyst stood like frozen on the boardwalk. She had barely understood what had just happened, and didn’t know what to think about the future. But she knew one thing - Peridot was cute as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't finish my other fic, it was supposed to be a summer project, and I had no idea I would have that much to do during the summer sob
> 
> If you see any typos please let me know


End file.
